Back Home With You
by ad victoriam
Summary: Another one of the future children has appeared in the Shepherd's way, much to the surprise of many. Before they went through Naga's portal, the children promised they would never speak of each other's existence till they were found. Lon'qu just wished they would have given him at least a warning.
1. Introductions

_I noticed that throughout the Fire Emblem Awakening community, OC's had become a common and popular thing. Usually, I'm never interested in that sort of thing, never really peaked my interest. That is until now of course. So this story will be a bit different from my other ones as you'll see in the upcoming chapters. I hope you give my character a chance and that you enjoy my writing as well. Any feedback is appreciated. Thank you._

* * *

><p>With an absolute confidence, she could say that today was beautiful. The sky was a pristine baby blue with no clouds in sight, allowing the sun to shine down on the green pasture which absorbed its rays to the point where the blades of grass became warm on her fingertips. She ran her hands through the vegetation, combing the patches of grass around her like she was a small child grooming a pet.<p>

To others, her actions seemed strange. What was so wonderful about the grass beneath one's feet? Surely it was the simplest of commodities, so simple that even the poorest beggar could afford, right? No. Not for her. The scenery before her and the comfortable soil below her were rare luxury's from where she came from. Such sights were absent and a blessing if one was to find one. And as she laid there on the small hill before the village, she realized that this was what she fought for.

_Peace and happiness._

But since fate seemed to love messing with her, this experience would soon cease as it always did.

Opening her lazy eyes slowly, the woman picked up on the commotion happening nearby. From a nearby distance, she could hear the distressed and scared voices of several people, all of them spewing nonsense and directions. It was a sound she was too familiar with, chaos, is what it was.

Hoping it would soon end and the village would calm down to whatever happened, she closed her eyes once again and relaxed on her back. But of course, this would not happen.

Instead, she was woken up by a frightened man who stood above her with saucer, wide eyes. From the rags he was wearing, she could tell he was one of the many poor farmers who lived near the countryside. Their life only consisted of farming and trying to get by in life. The only "weapons" these people wielded were their pitchforks, yet this man dared to have a bronze lance between his shaking hands.

"Miss! Miss! Please, you must help us!" the man said with an alarmed voice.

The woman only gave him a sideways glance. "…Whatever for?"

The man pointed to the fields behind him. "T-Those t-things. They're coming! They're coming for all of us!" he shouted.

The woman squinted her eyes to where the man pointed. "Things? What things? I see none," she said, doubting the man's sanity.

He drew close enough to her face to be within whispering distance. With a fearful voice he whispered, "The dead people…those Risen monsters."

The woman backed away from the man with a shocked expression printed on her face. _'R-Risen? Here? But I thought they were only a thing from our future…Could it be that-'._ The woman could only shake her head in disbelief. "But this can't be…there's no way this could be possible," she repeated to herself.

"You must help us! We are but simple village people, we know nothing of combat or war. But you must know from the way you are dressed and the weapons you carry. You must know!" he said desperately.

The woman gandered at her own armor. The man wasn't wrong, she was dressed for combat at any moment. The assassin clothing she wore was decorated in sharp weaponry from knives to swords, to some bows on her back. No wonder he came rushing towards her.

She sighed.

This wasn't her job. She didn't even know these people. She came here to escape from exactly this. So why?

"Have mercy in your heart, miss! If you don't help then we'll all die. We've got kids and-"the man went off into a talking frenzy.

The woman didn't respond back to him as she unsheathed her sword from her side. The man backed away in fear, thinking she was going to attack him. But instead of slicing at him, she pointed her blade in the direction of the fields in the distance.

"You say they are coming from over there?"

The man nodded quickly.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "…Very well. I shall assist you in the best way that I can."

"T-Truly? You'll fight?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes. I only ask that you evacuate those that cannot fight to a safe location. I cannot concentrate on two things at once. My main focus is those Risen."

"Bless you! Bless you, ma'am. May Naga shower you with luck and fortune," the man said while grasping her hand tightly.

The woman stared at her hand that the man was holding with apprehensive eyes. Strangers had always put her on edge. She retracted away from him rather roughly and gazed ahead. Giving the man a final look, she put on her hood and rushed away to the fields up ahead.

Maybe coming here was a stupid mistake…

…

Meanwhile…

"Chrom, I think this might be a good place to rest," a feminine voice said.

The exalted prince scanned the village up ahead with hopeful eyes. His soldiers had been marching the entirety of the day with no rest at all. Everyone was beyond tired. Plus, it was a beautiful day. The Shepherds deserved some rest.

"I think you're right as always Robin," he agreed.

Looking back at the Shepherds, he shouted, "Shepherds! We camp here for the day!" Upon saying that he could see the relieved expressions on their faces, he couldn't help but feel relieved a bit too.

As they walked closer and closer to the village, Chrom sensed there was something wrong. What he imagined would be a peaceful day in the countryside village was shattered when he saw the people scurrying and running away from the village itself. Those who ran were mostly woman, children, and the elderly, with a few men helping them escape as well.

_What kind of madness was this?_

In the midst of the chaos, a villager ran into Chrom with a channeled in strength that could only be found when a man fled for his life. The man trembled before Chrom to the point where he could barely stand, only Chrom's strong grip on his shoulders made him stop shivering.

"Sir! Can you please calm down and tell us what's happening? Why are people fleeing?" Chrom said in a demanding voice.

The man did the opposite of calm down. "W-What have I done? Why did I send her all by herself? She's going to d-die because of me!"

Chrom frowned. "Who? Who's going to die? What woman?"

"R-Risen, coming this way. There was no way we could have defended ourselves. We didn't know what to do! I-I asked a woman near the village if she could help us and she agreed. I thought she would be fine because she looked like a fighter, but-but…There's too many of them! She can't handle of all them! She's going to d-die because of me!" the man shouted hysterically.

"What?!" Chrom growled at him. "How could you send a random woman to fight an entire horde of those monsters?! Are you mad?" Chrom raised his voice.

The villager shied from Chrom's intense gaze. "All of you can fight can't you? P-Please you must help her. I know you can do it!" he begged.

Shifting his attention from the villager to the woman standing near him, Chrom said, "You heard that, right Robin?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I got it, Chrom." Grabbing a tome from within her cloak, Robin flipped to one of its dog-eared pages. "Now, all we have to do is begin the emergency formation we all practiced. If we follow it though correctly, then this should be no problem."

"Did you heard that Shepherds! Our main priority is to protect that woman and keep the Risen from reaching the village. Now, on my mark!"

…

The woman sagged her shoulders in exhaustion as she sent another sword slice a Risen's way, successfully cutting it in half. She huffed in frustration as the waves of the undead kept coming and coming. Who knows how long she could keep this going? When she arrived to the fields she didn't imagine there would be so many, there was no way she could take this on herself.

The woman quickly glanced back at the village and then back at the horde of enemies. She could just leave now. Right now and no one would blame her. She tried didn't she? She did try to protect them…right?

She cursed as a claw swiped near her shoulder nearly cutting the flesh. She needed to focus. _Focus!_

"_Be silent!"_

An object whizzed right passed her in the blink of an eye.

_What in the world?_

This "object" cut down all the nearby Risen within seconds. She stood there practically mesmerized by the man's swordplay, which she only recognized by his grunting and yells.

"You," he pointed at her. "Pay attention," he said gruffly before continuing to fight. And just like that he was gone.

But in that moment she froze. She recognized that man. Of course she did. That man was-!

"You alright?" a kind voice from behind said.

The voice snapped her back into reality as she shook her head to get it out of the gutter. The man who stood before her wore what seemed to be regal armor with an equally elegant sword in hand and blue hair. As she inspected the man from head to toe she noticed just how familiar he seemed. _Did she know him from somewhere?_

"I…I believe so. Thank you for your consideration," she replied back.

"You're that woman that man told us about, aren't you? What's your name?" a curious look on his face.

"It is Kou'li, good sir. And yours?"

"Chrom," he said affirmatively. "If you don't know already, I'm the current ruler of the halidom of Ylisse. The current band of soldiers you see now are my Shepherds. We basically protect Ylisse and its entire people, but if we only protect our own then what kind of Shepherds would we be? So that's why we're assisting now, if that's what you're wondering."

But that wasn't what she was wondering. For what seemed the second time today, Kou'li was frozen with astonishment.

"Y-You are Chrom…and these are the Shepherds you say?" she muttered.

"Yes?" Chrom seemed confused. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Then you are Lucina's father…aren't you?" she breathed out.

Now it was Chrom's turn to be confused. "Wait, you know Lucina? Then doesn't that mean-"

She bowed her head. "Yes. I came here to the past with Lucina."

Chrom only shook his head. "Please don't tell me you're secretly my kid," he groaned.

Kou'li couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm not. I'm actually-"Before Kou'li could finish her sentence, she swung her sword towards a Risen that was getting too close for comfort near Chrom.

As the monster dissipated into nothingness, she turned around to say, "I think we should leave this conversation for later."

Raising Falchion himself, Chrom nodded and furrowed his brow. "Right."

Within just a manner of minutes, the Shepherds finished off the Risen like they were a daily chore to deal with, and as Kou'li fought along the large group with extreme synergy, she couldn't help but feel a strange kind of happiness she hadn't felt in years.

Now that the fighting was over, the Shepherds dragged themselves back to the village to get their well-deserved rest only to be offered a feast for their efforts. While Chrom tried to gently refuse the offer, the man from before kept begging for them to come to the large meal as a way of to forgive for his actions against the girl. For the first time ever, the Shepherds did not want to eat a grand meal (except for maybe Stahl.)

As the festivities began and everyone started to socialize with one another, Kou'li had other thoughts in her mind. She knew the first thing she should have done was reunite with the other future children once again, but before that, she needed to see someone else.

Away from the commotion was a man standing before a hill, staring off into the sun with a stern look on his face. At his side, a sword. Seeing the man's profile with the sun shining on his face sent her nervousness at the pit of her stomach. She felt like a small child confronting their parent, which wasn't too off from this situation.

She breathed in deeply and shut her eyes tightly. She's waited years for this moment and now she was afraid.

Refusing to let her fear get the best of her, she tightened her hands into fists and marched towards him with her head held high. Before she stood in front of him she whispered a silent prayer to Naga.

Sensing her presence, the man turned around. Taking note that she was indeed a woman, he inched a bit away from her, setting ample space between the two.

"What do you want woman?" he grumbled.

She couldn't help but smile at the man's words. "I wish to thank you from before. You saved me when I wasn't paying attention. I owe you my gratitude."

The man looked away. "Hmph. You don't owe me anything."

Knowing fully well that there were boundaries between the two, Kou'li ignored them and stepped closer to him. "Actually…I believe I do."

Pretending to not be bothered by her close proximity, the man tried keeping his stoic façade. "W-What are you talking about?"

"…I think it would be easier if I showed you something," she said quietly.

Slowly reaching for the sword at her side, the man took note of this and began to reach for his too.

"You mustn't worry. I don't intend to harm you," she said calmly, noticing that when he copied her movements.

Fully unsheathing her sword, she held it out for him to see.

"Do you recognize this sword?" she asked him.

Daring to take a peek, the man observed the weapon with a careful eye. Once truly recognizing who it belonged to, the man stared at Kou'li with terror.

"How did you-"he began.

The sword she held out in her hand belonged to none other than him. There was no difference between the two aside from the antiqueness that seemed to hold her blade. And on the blade itself was his name delicately carved near the hilt, an aspect of the blade he had grown fond to look at.

_Lon'qu_

Those were the words on the blade that he kept reading over and over again. He switched looking between the two blades, the one at his hip, and the one she held. He repeated this motion so many times, it made him grow slightly dizzy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. _How does she? Does this mean-?!_

Kou'li sighed. "You really are the same as always, aren't you…_Father?_"

* * *

><p><strong>KOU<strong> (1-幸, 2-光, 3-康): Japanese unisex name meaning 1) "happiness," 2) "light," or "peace."

Li - Strong, family

Making the character Kou'li was a fun experience. Throughout this story you'll see her interactions between her parents, her sibling, and the other future children. As you, the readers, continue the read, we will both learn more about her. Any opinions on her and feedback will be taken into consideration and may shape her into something new or completely the same. Either way, here's some basic information about her before we continue on with the story.

Name: Kou'li

Birth Date: July 14 (aka, the day Robin and Lucina were confirmed for Smash)

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Demisexual (A **demisexual** is a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional connection with someone.)

Skin Tone: Light Tan

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: White, silver-like color, usually made into a side-bun.

Height: 5"5

Weight: 155 pounds

Class: Assassin

Personality: A usually serious, young girl with an optimistic attitude. With friends and family she is close to, she is extremely caring and protective of them. So protective she will put herself in harm's way for them, much to the people's dismay. To outsiders or strangers, she's cold and at times uncaring. In the end she always helps them, but she is still uncomfortable around them due to the fact that in the future it was hard to trust anyone but yourself, as a result, she became somewhat of a xenophobic. She's very formal in her speech patterns, resembling to how the people of Chon'sin talk considering her Father's descent. The worst at magic.


	2. Dear Brother

_It isn't until you've read every support conversation and written some dialogue yourself, that you realize just how many ellipses and exclamation marks are being used. Goddamn. _

_Anyways, thank you to those that faved and followed the story, my heart soars every time I see one. I hope you enjoy this bit as much as the other one. Thank you._

* * *

><p>After her confession to her father, everything became a whirlwind from there.<p>

One second she's trying to contain her laughter after seeing her father's reaction, the next she's crying on his shoulder and he's trying to awkwardly comfort her, and now she's standing in front of her mother with a sheepish expression.

If she thought meeting her father again made her nervous, she was way off went she stood before her mother. Unlike her father, Kou'li had very faint memories of her mother, only little details here and there. But she knew this was her mother through and through. Their similar appearances were a clear example of such.

Her silver hair was inherited from her mother, something that she always liked about herself. It made her stand-out, made her, her. Then it was the brown eyes. Technically, her father had dark eyes as well but…not like her mother's. They didn't have that spark of intelligence, of optimism, of unadulterated confidence. And she loved to stare at them.

And when Kou'li stuttered and shook before her, she thought that perhaps she would berate her or scold her for her behavior. But she did neither.

With her brown eyes staring into hers like warm chocolate, she grasped Kou'li's hand gently and whispered kind words that only a mother could say. Overwhelmed by her mother's sudden kindness, Kou'li threw herself into her mother's arms like she had known her her entire life. Her father watched from behind with a satisfied smile on his face.

_So this was true happiness, huh? _

The next person she reunited with was her dear younger brother. Someone she was very eager and equally as nervous to meet. You see, as the other children and Kou'li were about to enter Naga's portal, reinforcement Risen arrived at the scene and launched their final desperate attack. The children all rushed towards the portal in a hurry, but as the chaos ensued she lost her sights on her brother. Her eyes searched everywhere, scanned everywhere to see where he could possibly be but she never found him. She stood their motionless until some of the other children pulled away despite her protests. Jumping into the portal against her will, she prayed to all the possible God's for his safety. So to hear that he was safe and sound in this time brought her endless joy.

She found him in his tent with a pile of tomes and maps set before him, deeply concentrated in the material. She smiled to herself when she noticed that he still had that same baby face as always, he was practically the same Morgan as before. Feeling her presence, he looked up from his studies and focused his attention towards her.

She smirked at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Still as studious as ever, huh Morgan?" she teased.

He returned the smile back at her but with hint of confusion in it. "Of course, I have to if I want to catch up to Mother!" he says enthusiastically. "But, uh, no offense miss, but…who are you?"

His genuine question makes her recoil and changes her expression to one of heartache. "Morgan…do you not recognize me? It's me, Kou'li. Your elder sister," she insists. "If you're playing a trick on me…I'll be very mad if you are."

Morgan shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I still don't recognize you. Didn't Mother and Father tell you? I lost my memory, I don't remember anything or practically anybody," he admits.

She's left speechless. _Her own brother…The last of her family does not…remember her. Oh gods, is this her punishment? If so, then the gods are cruel._

"Whoa, wait…are you crying?" Morgan approaches her till he stands tall before her.

_Perhaps he has changed…_

She didn't notice that tears were already spilling down her cheeks. Is this the third time she has cried today?

She quickly wipes them away before he grows anymore concerned. "I'm sorry…your words just…hurt me. They hurt me very much, that's all." She forces herself a smile. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me," she reassures him.

Morgan stares at her like he's torn on what to do, but that quickly changes when an idea pops into his head. "I know what'll cheer you up!" he says.

Quickly grabbing all of the spare tomes lying around, he begins to hand some to her and keeping some to himself as well, making room on the tent floor as he sets a single tome on the floor before them. He points to the tome with an excited smile.

"This might seem a bit childish, but whenever I feel down, I play a round of tome stackers! It's a pretty simple game but it's a lot of fun! If you want I can teach you the basi- Hey, wait! Are you crying again?"

And indeed she was. Her tears flow once again as the droplets fall onto the hard cover of the tome in her hand. "Y-You used to play the same game when were little kids. Whenever I was in a bad mood…you would make me play tome stackers with you until I felt better," she let out a light laughter. "I remember I used to let you win all the time…just so I could see you smile. Your happiness…was always my own."

Morgan gazes at her with downcast eyes. "I'm sorry I don't remember you…I really don't. I went through the same situation with the others and they all seemed to be disappointed. My amnesia has really caused a lot of people to get hurt…"

"Morgan, it isn't your fault."

"Sometimes I feel lucky that I can't remember anything. I've heard so many bad things about the future that I'm somewhat glad I don't remember it. But…knowing that I don't remember Father or…you, it just- it bothers me. I almost always optimistic, but this sometimes gets me down…"

"Morgan…" she says softly.

"Maybe if I just…" he stares at the tome he's holding wistfully.

When she thinks he's about to cry, she reaches out to him. But instead of hearing the sobs of her brother, a sudden loud smack is echoed throughout the tent as Morgan pelts himself rather harshly with the tome. Before she can process what just happened, he begins to hit himself repeatedly, each blow becoming stronger than the next.

"Why. Can't. I. Remember. Any. Thing?" he says to himself in between each thump.

Snapping out of it, she swiftly removes the tome from his hands and clutches it tightly to her chest. "Morgan! What in the world do you think you're doing?!" she shouts.

"Trying to get my memories! Maybe a nice good hit against the head will jog some memories, don't you think?"

"I think you're going to end up harming yourself! Morgan, you are much smarter than this. Surely you must know how stupid this idea of yours is!" she says irritated.

Morgan folds his arms. "You and Father both stopped me from doing this, and I still don't understand why."

"Would getting Mother to tell you why answer your question?" she says clicking her tongue.

That instantly stops him in his tracks. "N-No, don't tell Mother! I can practically hear her already…"

"Good…then stop harming yourself. While I do wish for you to remember me, I would never risk your health for that. Your memories…will come in due time. I'm sure of it."

"You…you really think so?" he questions her.

She dips her head in agreement. "I do. And if they don't…then we'll make some new ones. You understand Morgan?"

"Yeah…I do. Thanks…Sister," the word rolls off smoothly on his tongue.

She beams at him. "I haven't heard those words in years…" She reaches out to him and rustles his hair. "I hope you get used to say it more often," she jokes.

"H-Hey!" he chuckles. "Don't mess my hair up!"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, any more than it already is? I swear you inherited Father's big, messy hair."

"Father sometimes thinks that's all I got from him."

She peers up at him and tiptoes to get up to his height. "I think you also got Father's height. My, you've really grown haven't you Morgan!" she says amazed.

"You shouldn't be talking about me when you look exactly like Mother!" he exclaims.

The two continue to laugh until their cheeks hurt from smiling and they've turned a bright red.

Kou'li is the first to stop laughing as her laughter dims into small snickers. "Ah, I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"You're a real jokester, Sister! The two of us will make a perfect sibling duo!"

"Hah! You really think so?"

He nods confidently. "Yup! See, when I first came here with no memories, I felt something was…off. I felt like I was missing something. It wasn't until when you finally came that I realized that it was you all along, Sister. I was missing my big Sister all along."

Kou'li's eyes waver as they threaten to tear up again. She quickly blinks her tears away before they do.

"And I, my little Brother."

She tiptoes once again and ruffles his hair once more. "Come on, I still haven't seen the other's yet, so we might as well go together, right?"

He fixes his hair with an annoyed expression. He huffs and then nods. "Yup! I can't wait to see the other's reactions! Just uh- don't do that in front of them…okay?"

She grins. "What? Embarrassed already of your Sister?"

"No! That's not it!" he denies.

She merely throws her head back and laughs while she grabs his hand and pulls him along. When she arrives at the mess hall, she is greeted by all in the most flamboyant way yet. She is pulled in all directions with hugs and high-fives and pats on the back. She is reunited with her dearest friends and family.

This time, she lets herself cry all she wants.

* * *

><p>And from here on out, we will be seeing Kou'li's supports with her family and the future children. Who knows, we might even see her support twice with other characters after certain events in the story occur *cough* Chapter 21 *cough*. Any suggestions, reviews, messages and anything else are greatly appreciated. Thanks!<p> 


	3. I'm Sorry Father

_Boy this was a long chapter! But I'm glad that it was, it's an important support conversation and I really wanted to stress that. After this one, Robin and Morgan will follow next. And then we get to the juicy part...the support conversations with the future children! Man, I'm really excited. If enough people put their input on who they want to see Kou'li support with first, they will get top priority! So to those that have reviewed, thank you so much!_

_ShadowRogue: Thank you for your extremely long and useful reviews. They have meant the world to me and have greatly influenced my writing and the future support conversations. All will be answered in due time!_

_Guest: Don't worry, after two more support conversations, we'll get to the romance part of the supports! It's going to be tough thinking of one for every child, but I'll pull through. Thank you!_

* * *

><p>"Ah! Father, there you are. I've been looking all over you."<p>

Lon'qu glances up from his current work and looks at her quizzically. His daughter stands before him with an eager and worn out expression. She's rocking on her heels like she's a small child. _What's gotten into her? "_Kou'li? You've been looking for me? Why, is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head.

"No, Father, everything is alright. I was looking for you so that we may talk for a while. I've been so busy wandering around camp that I realized I haven't visited you."

Lon'qu peers down at the sack of potatoes next to him and the peeler in his hand. He juts out his chin to motion to the chair next to him. "You can sit there if you like. I'm peeling these for tonight's dinner. If you want to help then you can. We can speak while we work."

She sits down a bit too excitedly for his comfort and reaches in for a potato. Grabbing a nearby peeler, she begins to copy his exact movements. They stay in silence for some time until she decides to finally speak up.

"You know…I was really happy to meet you once again, Father." She starts, "I was worried the entire time that I would never meet you in this vast continent, that our paths would never interlock. But every once in a while I get lucky, don't I?" she smiles sweetly at him.

"You seem to be much closer to me than your Mother. Why's that? Morgan's the opposite. He practically idolizes her," he inquires, trying to focus on his task beforehand and his daughter.

"You were the one that took care of us in future, Father. Once our bleak future had begun, chaos covered the land. There was violence and death everywhere. There was no safe haven for any of us." At this point, she puts down what she's doing and concentrates on her words with a frown on her face. "But it was you, Father. You were the one who insured that Morgan and I stayed safe during those drastic times."

Lon'qu glares at his work, tightly grasping the peeler in his hand. His voice hardens. "But where was Robin? Why do you only speak of me protecting you when she would have as well?"

Kou'li simply sighs and shakes her head back and forth. "As I said before, those were…drastic times. Unfortunately, every one of the parents died in our future, slowly over time. It just so happens…that Mother was one of the first ones." Lon'qu cannot see her expression very well, but the tremor in her voice suggests it takes her strength to speak on the subject.

Hearing her words make his stomach drop. His grip tightened even more and he closed his eyes just as tightly. To hear that his wife died before him…that was…

"Father, enough! You're squishing the potato to mush!" his daughter cries in dismay at her father's actions. Her shrill cry broke him out of his trance.

He stops everything he's doing and looks down at the food with surprise. She was indeed right. He could feel the soft, gooey insides of the potato splattered on his left hand. Bits and pieces of the leftover skin fell to the floor and caused a mess below him. His face scrunched up in disgust as he quickly looked for a towel or cloth to wipe his hands clean.

"I think we should leave this conversation for another day, Father," Kou'li suggested with a tired tone in her voice as she watched her father clean up the mess. "We still have a lot of potatoes to peel and sundown is closer than we think. We must hurry."

He notices that she's uncomfortable about the subject, so he decides not to pester her even further. "Hmph. Right. Leave your story for another day. Then we'll talk."

She nods, and then it's back to work for the both of them.

_**Kou'li and Lon'qu attained support level C **_

The next time she visits is when he's training_. She always seems to come at the strangest times_, he thinks. But nevertheless, he enjoys the small talks they have with one another.

"Oh, what perfect timing!" she exclaims. "I think now might be a good time for sparring, don't you think?" she eyes him, waiting for his response.

He takes a final swing at the dummy before him and then proceeds to sheathe his sword away. He can already sense her puzzled expression.

"Actually, I think we can leave that for another day," he says while putting the dummy back into its previous position. "Instead, why don't we continue our talk from last time? We never finished and…I'm curious about it."

Her exuberant expression changes to one of unsteadiness. She scratches the back of hand and asks, "Is that really what you want, Father? Are you truly curious of that bleak future?"

He thinks for a moment and then validates his decision with a terse nod. "Yes. I've heard many stories about this so called "future." I want to know all about it."

She plops down on a resting bench with an uncharacteristically lazy fashion. She lets out a loud breath of air from her lungs and pats the empty space next to her. "Then if that's what you want, sit down and I'll tell you what I can."

He's a bit apprehensive at first because of that damned fear of his, but he ignores it because he refuses to let that occur with his daughter. He sits down next to her and waits for her to start patiently.

"I…where do I even begin?" she ponders, running her hands through her hair.

"You don't need to start from the very beginning…just the part about me taking care of you and…of Robin as well," he tries to point her in the right direction.

"Right…well, you know of the basics of what happened. After Lucina was born, I was born not too shortly after, about a year and a half later, I believe. Then after two years, Morgan was born as well." She develops a coy smile and says, "It seems you and Mother were…quite busy."

His face grows hot and he grows red to the very tips of his ears. "E-Enough! I didn't ask you about that!"

She lets out a tinkle of laughter. "I jest Father! I jest!" She tries to calm him down with light pats on his back. But he's still embarrassed, so she continues with the story either way.

"Everything seemed to be quite normal for some time. The only major event happening at the time is the current one we are undertaking. The struggle against Walhart. But just as everything does, it ended. Then…one certain battle caused the beginning of the end…" She swallows when she notices just how dry her throat became. _Gods, why did this always happen?_

"What happened at this battle?" her father asks.

She exhales. "I'm not too certain of the specifics, for almost none of those that volunteered for the battle…came back alive. But among those that perished in the battle were both Chrom and Mother," she says softly.

He feels his blood pressure slowly rise as he hears mention of Robin. "What? What happened?"

She shakes her head. "Like I said, not much is known about the incident. But it was the battle at the Dragon's Table that took Mother and Chrom's life."

His frustration begins to consume as well, getting angrier as Kou'li continues talking. "But where was I to protect her? Why wasn't I with her?!"

"Still till this day I wasn't sure why. I remember you and Mother discussed with one another for hours on end about the subject. She refused for you to come, saying that you shouldn't leave me and Morgan all alone at such a young age, but you kept denying every word. You were going and that was final."

She slouched and looked up at the tent ceiling. "Of course, Mother being Mother…she left without saying a word one night. The next day when she was missing, you were in a fit. Looking for her around the area, asking the locals, trying to contact Chrom…you were just in denial that she had left. But as much as you wanted to be at her side, you knew you couldn't leave me and Morgan behind…so you stayed."

"And I assume…the bad news shortly arrived there after."

"Yes…those that survived came back scarred from the battle. That was when Lucina inherited Falchion. That was when our dark future began."

They both stayed silent for some time, letting her words fully sink in. She kept her somber expression, his was filled with rage.

She knew her Father too well to know that he must be outraged. She knew because she had felt that before.

"Now…we get to the hard part," she exhales.

He grabs the edge of the bench and grips it tightly, for he is not prepared for what he's about to hear.

"This is about me…isn't it?" he asks but already knows.

She looks away from him and nods. "Unfortunately so…"

She stares longingly at her beloved sword at her side and gives it a little squeeze until she decides she's ready to talk.

"It happened on a regular day. There was no war going on…no battle. It was just a regular, somewhat peaceful day for us. It started as it usually did, with me waking up earlier than I should have, and Morgan still snoring in his sleep because he was up all night reading," she beams at the memory. "But that day was different because you decided you wanted to cook an extra special meal. What the occasion was for…I don't know. But for the longest time in a long time…you were smiling, Father."

He scoffs. "Hmph. What are you talking about? I smile all the time, haven't you seen?" he jokes around to try to lift the mood.

But it seems his weak jokes don't work on her because she doesn't move an inch.

"So you left to go hunt something from the woods quickly, and you left me and Morgan behind. I was not nervous because I knew you would come back soon…but my fears came true when something started pounding at our door. I-I thought it was perhaps a person, so I might be able to ignore them, but…" she hugs herself tightly. "But then those…those Risen came in."

Lon'qu puts his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to tell me more if you don't want to. You don't have to remember this."

She shakes her head back and forth.

"No…I-I want to say this. I've never told anyone about it…and now I want to."

He looks go of his grasp on her when she calms down a little, but he's still a bit unsure of this.

"When they came in, I got my wooden sword that I owned and I stood between them and Morgan. I tried to hit them…tried to use all the techniques that you've taught me but…" she chokes. "But there were so many. Gods, how many of them could fit in the house?! I was scared…s-so scared." She turns to him and looks at him intensely, her eyes scrutinizing his ever being. "When I thought I was done for…you arrived, Father. In just a manner of seconds, you managed to slice through them with ease. Just when I got my hopes up…those things, they-"she cuts off her sentence when a sob escapes from her body.

Lon'qu winces at her daughter's shivering form. "Please, don't force yourself. You have nothing to prove for telling me this," he pleads her to stop.

Being stubborn as ever, she continues, "And then one of them grabbed you. I-I tried to help, truly I did but I was glued to the floor! I-I couldn't move and I just watched as you- as you…" she can no longer hold in her despair as she lets out a loud cry and slumps against her father's form.

He comforts her the same way he did when they first met. But as her tears fell and he felt his heart throb, another feeling grew inside him. Determination.

"Kou'li. Listen to me. Look at me," he holds her by her shoulders forcing her to face him.

"What happened in the future, what happened to me, I swear to you that will not happen again," he says with a stern voice.

"But Father…" she squeaks.

"No. Hear what I'm about to say, because it is very important. Tomorrow afternoon, I want you to meet me outside of the camp grounds, in the fields behind the mess hall tent. Do you understand?"

"I don't-" she begins.

"Do you understand?" he says again.

"…Yes."

"Good…because that will be the place where I prove to you that I have grown stronger."

_**Kou'li and Lon'qu attained support level B**_

It is exactly afternoon when Kou'li makes her way to the location that her father told her to go. She still didn't have the faintest idea what he planned to do. _Did he mean to train with her? Show her a new weapon that would protect him indefinitely?_ Whatever it was, only arriving there would answer her question.

She found him standing far away from the camp holding nothing but the sword at his side, and a shady looking box in his hand. When she approaches him, he does not greet her. Instead he moves farther away from her and sets the box down on the ground.

Without facing her he speaks, "With this, I will show you the strength I possess. When I am done, you will no longer need to fear for my own life."

She's still puzzled at her father's actions, but she does not question him. She only speaks loudly when the box he put down starts to spew a strange gas from it, and a foul odor emits from it.

"Father, what is that?!" she shouts.

Her father unsheathes his prized sword from his side and directs it towards the now growing forms emerging from the box. "You said I was defeated by those slow, pathetic Risen, didn't you? Hmph, let's see if they can touch me now."

In an instant, he shoots forward to where the newly formed Risen stand and begins his attack. In all her life, Kou'li had never seen a form move as quick as her father. His moves graceful and surgical, yet they held brutal and fearsome power from within. As he cuts down every Risen that gets in his path, Kou'li slowly starts to get flashbacks from that horrific day. And in the bottom of her mind, she wished that this would have happened instead of the tragedy that occurred.

In a manner of minutes, they're gone. All of them. Every single one of the Risen that emerged from within that reeking box was gone. All by his hand.

He stands before her with sweat beading on his forehead and his loud pants filling the silent air. "Do you see now, Kou'li? Do you understand what I meant when I said I was stronger?" he asks her.

She is speechless. She cannot say anything except nod.

"Hearing that I failed to protect my own family because of own weakness…angered me. The reason I went to Regna Ferox was to grow stronger…not fail a second time," he frowns.

"But you did protect me, Father! That is why I'm still alive! If it's anyone that should grow stronger, it is I!" she refutes.

A hint of a smile threatens the corners of his mouth. "You do indeed. If I remember correctly, I was the one who saved you when we first met."

A smirk wrinkles her face. "Isn't that a bit cold of you, Father? Insulting my form, why I'm hurt," she says in a mock tone.

"Then we'll just have to train until you get better."

Her eyes sparkle with happiness. "T-That's a splendid idea, Father! I haven't trained with you in years. You must teach me all you know!"

"Then let's not waste any time. Let's go back to the training tent, I'm sure your Mother must be looking for us," he says as he begins to walk back.

"Wait! One more thing, Father," she adds.

He raises his eyebrow. "Yes?"

She hides her hands behind her back and she slowly grows red. "W-Will you teach how to be a swordmaster? I-I was an assassin for a time, but it was not by choice. I've always wanted to be one just like you. Will you teach me?" she asks shyly.

He chuckles. "Very well, I just hope you'll be able to handle it."

"With you at my side, Father. I believe I can achieve anything."

And with that, they both walk together as father and daughter.

_**Kou'li and Lon'qu attained support level A**_

* * *

><p><em>So to make it a bit easier for myself and my fellow readers. Here is a timeline of Lucina's future, from where the future children come from. It's a bit confusing because anything with time travel is confusing, but I tried to make it work as best as I can. So here you go!<em>

_*After the two years of peace that happened after Gangrel was defeated, Lucina was born and the Valmese Campaign begins almost immediately. **Lucina-1 year old**_

_*The Valmese War lasts for only about a year, and Kou'li is born as peace is ushered once again.** Lucina-2 years old, Kou'li-1**_

_*Two years after Kou'li is born, Morgan is as well. **Lucina-5, Kou'li-3, Morgan-1**_

_*Three years later, Chrom is killed and Robin is "lost" in the battle at the Dragon's Table. **Lucina-8, Kou'li-6, Morgan-4**_

_*Two years later, Risen begin to become more prominent and Lon'qu dies. **Lucina-10, Kou'li-8, Morgan-6**_

_*10 years later, Grima is well-known as the threat and the children are sent back in time. **Lucina-20, Kou'li-18, Morgan-16**_

_*2 years of peace occur in the current timeline, Awakening timeline and Lucina reunites with Chrom._** Lucina-22, Kou'li-20, Morgan-18**

_Did I just make Lucina older than Chrom? Yes, yes I did._


	4. A Mother's Kindness

_There's only one more support conversation to go till we get to the future children supports! I'm really excited and hope all of you are as well. _

_**ShadowRogue**: I actually enjoy your long reviews, they are full of great ideas and suggestions, so you can write as much as you want, it will be appreciated. _

_**NoSoGreatGamerGirl**: I'm glad you think so highly of Kou'li, it makes me feel proud of myself!_

_**The Punch Lord:** It's pretty disappointing to see that children OC's are barely a thing, especially in the writing department! This is why I decided to step in!_

* * *

><p>As Robin walked throughout her camp making her usual rounds, a thought occurred to her. She had not seen her daughter around for quite a while. The girl was usually seen around the training tent or just outside the camp's area, but when Robin checked for those places, she was not there. Just as she began to worry, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she was met with none other than Kou'li herself.<p>

"There you are Mother. I've been looking for you everywhere," Kou'li said.

"Funny, I was doing just the same. I haven't seen you around, Kou'li. Where have you been?" she questioned.

Kou'li shrugged. "Doing something different from usual. My daily routine has been boring me, so I decided to do something different for once. It wasn't until mid-day that I realized I haven't been able to truly talk to you, Mother. You're always so busy."

Robin sighed. "Just a tactician's job, I suppose. That and I'm known for being a bit of a workaholic."

Kou'li huffed. "Well, you need your rest, Mother. Having someone as important as yourself fall from exhaustion would be a disaster."

Robin rolled her eyes. "I've heard that line way too many times…but I do appreciate your concern." Robin smiled at her daughter. "Why don't we talk then, that won't get me tired."

Kou'li stood up straight hearing those words. Grabbing her mother's hand, she guided the both of them to a pile of crates where they could sit down and talk. _Who knew she had this kind of energy?_ Robin thought.

The two sat there in silence for a good while from their lack of questions and stories. Kou'li barely knowing her mother had no experiences to tell. And Robin was still new to this whole, motherly thing, so no words left her. But at the same time she was a tactician. And one of the best things that a tactician can do is improvise.

"Since we both can't think of anything, why don't we start simple?" Robin suggested. "How about I ask about how you've been? Have you been well here, Kou'li? Adjusting to things?"

Kou'li let out a breath of relief when her mother started the conversation, and she was happy to answer. "I've been quite well, Mother, thank you. Everyone had been kind and helpful, assisting me when I've been lost or confused. I'm just happy to be together with everyone again."

Robin nodded approvingly. "Good, good…" she muttered.

_Hmm, what else? What else?_

Robin rummaged through her brain, trying to think of mother-daughter conversations and topics. _Well…there was that one thing she read from a book once…_

"So, Kou'li…" Robin began shyly. "Have you…taken a liking to anyone?" she said humbly.

The way Kou'li turned red could have given Lon'qu a run for his money. "M-Mother! What sort of question is that?!" she says as she tried to hide her face in her hands.

"I-I'm just asking! You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she tries to compose her daughter. "You don't have to be shy about it you know?"

Even though her face still remained red, Kou'li answered, "It's not necessarily that I'm shy…well, that does play its part. It's just…I did not expect that. I assumed you would pick a more serious question. I have not seen you in over ten years, so I thought…" she trails off.

Robin silent berates herself and quickly changes the subject. "Well, although I know you're quite serious like your Father, I feel as though speaking of humorous things would lighten the mood, for example," Robin grabs a stray strand of hair from Kou'li's bun and gives a her a teasing smile. "Are you copying my look, because we seem to be twins at this point?"

It seems like her jokes have worked because a small smile forms from Kou'li. "I had to get something from you, didn't I?" she kids.

"But to steal my entire look! I might be the first mother to be able to lie and seem truthful about you being my sister."

The two proceed to laugh for what seems to be the longest time. When they finish doing so, Robin inhales sharply when she remembers something.

Kou'li looks at her puzzled. "Is something the matter, Mother?" she says concerned.

Robin slaps her forehead and gets up from the crate. "I forgot I had a meeting with Chrom! I was going to go to my tent to pick up some strategies I made last night, but since you stopped me on the way…"

Kou'li shoos her mother away with the back of her hand, slightly worried her mother would get in trouble. "Then go on then, Mother! Don't let me stop you," she encourages.

Robin nods and begins to jog towards her tent, she shouts as she leaves, "We'll continue this talk later, Kou'li. I promise!"

Just like that, she is gone.

_**Kou'li and Robin attained support level C**_

And just as promised, Robin came looking for Kou'li the next day. Once again, the girl was not training, instead she was at her tent, focusing on something intently on her small desk. Deciding not to interrupt her train of thought, she quietly tiptoed her way inside and stood behind her daughter. Looking over her daughter's shoulder she could see she was…drawing something?

"What in the world is that?" Robin whispered under her breath.

Kou'li almost jumped out of her chair as the ghostly words whispered in her ear. Her first suspect was that her tent was haunted, but as her eyes scanned around wildly, she only found her mother standing there.

"You frightened me so, Mother! Why are you sneaking around like you're facing an enemy in the shadows?" she shouts at Robin.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't want to interrupt whatever you're doing," she justifies herself. "But Gaius says that I'm terrible at sneaking, so the fact that you didn't notice me until now let's me know that you're really focused there."

Kou'li nods and looks back down at her work. "Yes, I've been here a good portion of the day. I have been slaving over this to the point where my back aches and cries for reprieve," she moans as she rubs her back.

"Then let's have a look at what it is, shall we?" Robin says as she takes a good look at Kou'li's work sprawled out on the desk.

It takes Robin a few minutes to try to decipher what's going on on the grand paper. She notices the map next to the paper and she notices it's the map of Ylisse, as for the drawing…well that's a different story. There seems to be a random assortment of lines, arrows, x's, and…people? Strewn about the paper. As Kou'li eagerly awaits her mother's response, Robin finally says,

"Oh…what a nice drawing of a cat."

There is silence.

Robin quickly looks at her daughter's face to she dead eyes and her lips in a terse, straight line. She looks as though a chill has gone through her body.

"Kou'li…?" Robin says, slightly frightened by her expression.

Kou'li does not respond. The only action she performs is letting out a big gust of air from her lungs. A sigh of disappointment.

"It seems my attempts were for nothing…" she says with shut eyes. She opens them again with glumness in them. "The cat that you saw Mother…was actually a battle strategy."

"Oh." Is all she says. She eyes a fairly large book in the corner of Kou'li's desk.

_The Art of War 101._

_Oh… _"Oh! Oh no…Kou'li, Honey! I am so, so, sorry I-"

Kou'li shakes her head before her mother finishes. "It's fine, Mother. I understand now that I am not suited for this kind of thing. As always, I am one step being you and Morgan."

Robin frowned. "One step behind me and Morgan? Kou'li…what is this exactly about?" she peered into her daughter's eyes.

Kou'li stared down at her boots like they were the most interesting thing in the world for her. "I feel like a child right now," she murmurs.

"You can tell me anything…you know that right?" Robin says softly. She reaches out to pull Kou'li into a deep hug, running her fingers through her daughter's soft hair. "I hope you know how important and special you are. You are so, so strong," she says in a low, caring voice.

"No I'm not…" Kou'li's voice is muffled by her mother's shoulder. "I'm not like you or Morgan…not at all."

"What's makes you say that?" Robin rubs her daughter's back softly.

"I'm not…smart like you too. I'm not confident, or friendly…or strong. I can't even make simple strategies like you two. I'm not helpful at all…" she croaks out.

Robin pulls away and stares intensely at her daughter. "Do you truly think that, Kou'li? Is that what you really think of yourself?" she questions.

Her voice wavers. "I do. I have for a long time…It's a fact I've accepted of myself," she admits with a forlorn look.

Robin's expression hardens. "How could you think that? How could you think such terrible things of yourself?" she says coldly.

Kou'li winces when she hears her mother's fierce tone. "Because it is a truth I have come to know! How could I compare myself to two powerful people such as you and Father! I was the eldest child of the world-renown Grandmaster Tactician and Champion of Regna Ferox, yet the younger sibling achieved more than anything the eldest did. Constantly I would hear that the only thing I ever inherited from the both of you was your looks, and Father's sword!" she rants, her voice cracking at certain points.

"And your words mean nothing because you are my Mother and you're supposed to say kind things," she finishes.

Kou'li is panting when she's done with her fulmination. Her cheeks have turned to a scarlet color and her hands are shaking._ How long had she kept this inside?_

"So you won't listen to what I say…?" Robin says after a while.

"No…I don't find them to hold any significance…I'm sorry, Mother, that's just as it is."

"Very well," Robin flips the hood of her cloak on and turns her back to Kou'li. "Then I think this conversation is over."

Kou'li steps forward to try to stop her mother, slightly startled of her mother's sudden actions. "Wait, please don't be angry with me, Mother! I don't mean it that way!" she tries to take back what she said.

But Robin ignores her daughter's words as she opens the tent flap and rushes out from the tent. Realizing it is too late to do anything, Kou'li's hand falls limply to her side and she flops onto her cot with a loud thump. _This she have to do everything wrong?_

_**Kou'li and Robin attained support level B**_

The next afternoon, Kou'li searched and scoured everywhere for her mother. As she walked past the tents, making sure to check each and every one of them, she felt her guilt weigh down on her. What she had done was unforgiveable. To speak to her mother in such a manner…she had no right to do that. No, no to her mother. Never to her.

With her mind in another place, she did not notice the warm greetings and smiles of all the fellow Shepherds passing through. Some would walk past her and pat her on the back, others would greet her and ask her about her day which she would respond with a monotone, generic response of _'fine'_. It was not until she saw that familiar-looking cloak that she finally awoke. She ran to her mother as quickly as her feet could take her and confronted Robin.

"M-Mother," Kou'li said through pants. "I-I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to say those harsh words at you, I shouldn't have dared to do so. That was not place and it's fine if you're angry at me, I understand. But at least forgive me!" Kou'li is practically on her knees at this point, her hands clasped tightly together till her knuckles with bone-white. "Oh, Mother…please."

Robin tries to keep her serious demeanor, but it soon breaks as she notices how silly her daughter looked this way. In a way she was being a little bit too cruel at the moment, but at least her daughter understood her mistakes.

"You said that you wouldn't listen to what I have to say about you, isn't that right?" Robin pulls up the conversation from yesterday.

Kou'li shakes her head furiously. "No, Mother, I did not mean that! I appreciate what you have to say, I do, I do!" she repeats desperately.

"If you really think that…then please look at this," Robin says as she hands Kou'li a rather large journal. Kou'li stares at it for a long time until her shaky reaches out for it. Kou'li looks down at it with curious eyes and then glances back at her mother. Robin motions her to open it. "Go on, look inside," she insists.

With extreme care as though the journal was made from glass, Kou'li slowly opens it to its first pages. On it is a big block of writing. As she reads it, she notices who it's from…her mother. They are words of encouragement, words strewn and concocted together to say such kind and gentle words to Kou'li. Never had she felt this special.

But it did not end there. The next couple of pages are the same, except now with the handwriting of all the other Shepherds. Each and every one of them, not a single one missing has written a kind thing to say about her. Everything from her fighting, to her intelligence, to her kindness, even her appearance, and not once was she ever compared to anyone. To see all of this written for her and the trouble her mother went through to do this filled Kou'li with an unexplainable emotion, one that made tears well in her eyes.

"I hope you see now, Kou'li. I hope you see yourself for who you truly are," her mother says in a tender voice.

Kou'li nods and wipes away some stray tears streaming down her face. "Yes, Mother. I see it now, it seems I have been blind," she grasps the journal tightly between her chest and holds it like a precious gift. "I'll treasure it always."

_Kou'li had a lot of people to thank._

_**Kou'li and Robin attained support level A**_

* * *

><p><em>You guys would think that a person such as Kou'li wouldn't have any insecurities, but believe or not she has many. Having such influential parents has left her living under the shadow...doesn't help that Morgan seems to be everything Kou'li wishes to be. But jealousy isn't exactly the right word for it.<em>


	5. I'll Be There for You

_It is I, once again, with the final family support for Kou'li. Now, just because they are the basic C, B, A supports, doesn't mean that these people won't stop interacting with one another. They still will occasionally appear or be mentioned in other supports and/or when certain events in the plot occur, so no need to worry. But I am really excited to start with the future children supports. I have some ideas already planned, but if you have any suggestions on how any of them might occur, feel free to tell me...they might just be picked over my own idea depending how much I like it._

_**ShadowRogue: It makes me really happy to hear how much you love my story, it really inspires to keep moving forward! As for the people I ship Lon'qu with, he's such a great character I kinda ship with everyone. But the ones that stand out to me are Lon'qu/MU, Lon'qu/Olivia, Lon'qu/Panne, Lon'qu/Sully,and Lon'qu/Gaius. As for your request, I'll try to insert a little bonus at the end of the supports just for you. It'll be a bit short but I hope you'll be happy. Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Dictionary: Envy, Inferiority Complex, self-destructive thoughts...yes Kou'li is like that. But she would never admit to those things in front of Morgan. She prefers to keep those things bottled up, poor thing.**_

* * *

><p>What surprised Kou'li the most was the fact Morgan never came to visit her. They had agreed to meet at her tent around mid-day and she patiently waited for him, eager to spend some time with her dear brother. But as time ticked by, the young tactician never came. So she took matters into her own hands. She set out to find her brother.<p>

It wasn't too hard to find him. He was where she first guessed, in his tent. He was resting his head on his desk, looking bored out of his mind and somewhat depressed. _Strange, this was not Morgan at all._

"Morgan? Are you alright?" she eyed strangely as he simply sighed with misery. Morgan was never like this. He was always ready with a smile, so seeing him like this worried her somewhat.

"Not really…" he groaned.

She looked at him with furrowed brows, concerned about him and his state of health. "Is something the matter? Are you feeling alright? Should I go find a healer?" she bombarded him with questions.

He shook his head and finally lifted his head from the desk. "Can't you see, Sis? Look around," motioning to the space around.

Her eyes flitted back and forth around the small tent. There was something about the place that seemed off. There was the bed, the desk, the chair… _Wait a second…_

"Morgan…where did all of your books go?" she said confused. The tent was oddly…barren. It was usually stocked to brim with texts and tomes_. What happened then?_

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Moth- took…..my…." he muttered on his breath, too unintelligible for her to understand.

She stepped closer to get into listening range. "I'm sorry Morgan, but what did she say?" she made him repeat, straining her ears.

"Mother…took my books away because I got in trouble," he finally huffed out.

Kou'li stared at him wide-eyed until a giggle sneaked out. She coughed to mask her amusement. "W-What did you do to make Mother so angry?" she said while trying to keep a straight face.

"I…may or may not have caught both Mother and Father in one of my pitfall traps. And Father mayyy have gotten a twisted ankle…maybe."

"Morgan!"

"This one was my best pitfall yet! I knew this one wouldn't fail!...I just didn't think Father would get hurt," he said rather guilty, slumping back into his chair.

Kou'li shook her head in disapproval. "Oh, Morgan…"

"You should have seen their faces though! Even when Mother was punishing me, I couldn't stop laughing," he said excitedly.

"It seems like your ideas are only getting worse and worse…" she deadpanned.

Morgan's previous expression of guilt quickly shifted when a thought popped into his head. And it wasn't the good kind. He gazed at her with a twinkle in his eye and a devious smile. Oh she knew that smile way too well. He only gave her that look when an idea popped into his head. Those usually weren't the best ones…

"Speaking of ideas," he smirked.

Kou'li waved his hands knowing fully well where this was going. "Oh no, you don't! I will not follow through with your crazy schemes. I don't want to be on Father and Mother's bad side!" she rejected his unspoken proposal.

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun," he whined.

"No."

"Kou'li…"

"No."

"Sis…"

"No!"

"Kouuuu," he begged. "Please, I promise we won't get in trouble," he pouted. He thought that by giving her those puppy dog eyes and that cute nickname of hers would persuade her. But she had a determination of iron clad steel. He wasn't going to change her mind. Not at all. Not one bit.

At least…that's what she promised herself.

_**Kou'li and Morgan attained support level C**_

"I simply cannot believe you made me do that, Morgan!" she shouted at him. Her face red with embarrassment and partial anger.

Morgan was currently clutching his stomach, struggling to breathe through his loud, powerful laughs. His cloak was disheveled and full of leaves and twigs, as was his hair as well. She was not in such a different state either.

The reasoning behind their bedraggled appearance was because they were running for their lives through a forest. More specifically, saving their lives from a bear.

Morgan's first idea was simple. He wanted to go and try to hunt and trap some small animals out in the forest. He said something along the lines of, "extra food, and a boost in morale for the troops." She suspected he just didn't like the food they were handing out today.

Kou'li always trying to be the level headed one between the both, refused to carry out his idiotic idea. But of course, she could never say no to her little brother.

One thing led to another and they encountered a bear in the middle of their stroll. Kou'li was cautious of it. Morgan was hungry for his favorite food. Such two desires never mix.

So after the two discussed and argued for some time on reasons why they should or shouldn't kill the bear, the wild animal overheard the commotion and decided they looked pretty tasty themselves. Thankfully, the camp was not too far off and they managed to escape the beast, but not without a few scrapes and bruises and Kou'li feeling like she was ready to get a heart attack any second now.

"Morgan! This is far from being amusing!" she said slightly miffed.

"Come on Sis, you can't deny that was pretty funny," he said, wiping a tear away.

She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "I cannot deny that was a stupid idea. A stupid idea that I always end up involved in," she turned her back on him, annoyed.

"You seriously aren't mad at me, are you?" he said in disbelief. He kept trying to catch her eyes, she kept turning away.

"Hmph." She raised her chin up high and refused to meet his eye, trying to get the message across that she was indeed upset.

Morgan frowned and played with the sleeves off his cloak. "I'm sorry if you're mad at me, Sis. I didn't think you would be. It was a pretty dumb idea, you're right. I promise you I won't do it again. Will you forgive me?" he said in a low voice.

Kou'li cracked one eye open and looked behind her to see if he truly meant it. Judging by the sullen look, droopy eyes, and pouty lips…yeah, he did mean it.

She sighed and finally eased back to her usual standing. Still giving her that sad look, she ruffled his hair to try to cheer him up. "There's no need to keep that frown, Morgan…I forgive you."

She could instantly see his eyes light up. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "Really. Now, why don't we go get supper? Seeing that bear made me really hungry, what about you?"

He hopped up in delight. "I'm starving! Food that isn't as tasty as bear, here I come!"

Just as the two were about to exit the tent, two piercing shouts came from outside. Two screams that seemed a little too…familiar.

Kou'li looked turned to Morgan with fear in her eyes. "Morgan…what was that?"

Morgan gulped. "I think that might have been Mother and Father again…"

"What did you do, Morgan?!"

Morgan scratched the back of his head nervously. "I…may or may not have set up a pitfall trap to catch an animal just in case it came close to the camp," he laughed nervously.

"Morgan!" The simultaneous shouts from both his sister and his parents sent shivers down his spine.

_May the Gods have mercy on him…_

_**Kou'li and Morgan attained support level B**_

Kou'li sipped her tea as Morgan watched her with amazement. "Woah… I really did that?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes, indeed you did," she responded. "You should have seen Father's face when he saw the mess you did. I've never seen him so surprised by something his whole life," she chuckled.

"And…and you really took the blame for me," he looked up at her.

"Of course. Couldn't have my little Brother be in trouble, now could I?" she gave a sly wink.

"You really took care of me, didn't you?"

"And I don't now?" she ribbed at him.

"Yeah you do, but…you must really care about me, don't you?"

She stared down at the warm tea in her hands with a knowing smile. "You were my only family, Morgan. When both Mother and Father died, I had no one. But you were always there, Morgan. Always there with a smile and plan in mind," she looked back at up him with a jeering look, "Of course those were usually your good ideas, not the ones you have now."

"Hey!" Morgan slammed his cup down.

She snickered. "Alright, I'm just messing with you." She went back to her serious demeanor, "But I do not lie when I say I do care for you, Morgan. I would gladly give my life for you, risk everything for you. You are my dear, dear, Brother."

His mouth twisted into a shameful smile as he looked at her with pained eyes. "It's nice to know you have my back, Sis, but…" he trailed off.

Kou'li put her cup of tea down. "But what, Morgan?"

Morgan clutched his head like he had a piercing headache, "It just makes me angry to know that I can't remember any of this. How can I really be grateful for all you've done when I can't remember?"

"You owe me nothing, Morgan. I do this out of the kindness of my heart and my love for my dear Brother. There is nothing to it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Isn't there some way I can repay you? Something I can give back for all you've done for me?" he questioned.

"You just being safe and content is enough for me. Just…don't have go through with those "plans" of yours," she requested.

"But, Sis- " he began to complain.

"At least…unless I'm there," she added.

Morgan blinked several times until he smiled widely at her. "You're the best, Sis!"

She took a sip from her tea. "You bet I am."

"So does that mean we can go dig some pitfalls?!" he looked adrenalized.

Quietly putting down her cup of tea, she got up from the small table they were sitting at and pushed in the chair, leaving without saying a single word. Absolutely, positively done with him.

"Wait…Sis, I was only joking!" he shouted behind her. "I really didn't mean it...Sister? Sister?! Sister!"

_**Kou'li and Morgan attained support level A**_

I made this one a bit different from Kou'li's previous supports from her family which were usually a bit depressing. Kou'li is definitely a lot more cheerful and childish when with Morgan...he's the only one who can bring that side of her out. She'll lose that serious and lack of self-confidence of hers around him.

As for the upcoming support for Kou'li...I've decided that the next support will be her**canon S-support**...now before you guys might think that this will be her only S-Support, you are wrong. I will do **ALL **of the future children, including the ladies, (except Lucina because she's paired up with Morgan, but she will have a support up to A!) So if you don't like the "canon" support, you can always ship Kou'li with another child. So go ahead and take your wild guesses on who it could be, a little hint, it is indeed one of the male future children. Happy guessing!


	6. Your Eternal Partner

_I apologize that this took longer than usual, I was busy with schoolwork, life, and just plain laziness. Not to mention this is a decently long chapter as well. But back to the story, I hope you guys respect my decision on who I paired up Kou'li with. You can tell me your opinions but please be understanding and respectful as I will be to you. Believe me it was a hard process and I thought about it for a long time but I thought this was the best choice. I will be doing the other S supports so no need to fret. I believe I'm doing a female support next, so I hope you guys are happy. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy!_

**_Oranges: You bet I'm doing all of them! Oh my indeed..._**

**_ShadowRogue: Morgan is definitely one of my favorite characters. He's so adorable and kind and just...well he's great. I think I might be doing Severa next, we'll see!_**

* * *

><p>She was restless tonight.<p>

What usually consisted of a good night's rest was replaced by a dream she had not had in some time. A dream that was inevitably her reality. To avoid her thoughts, she thought a midnight stroll wouldn't be such a bad idea. She remembered that her mother went out on walks like these, even her father as well, she could even name some more people out of the top of her head. It seems like everyone was battling their inner demons nowadays.

But of all the faces and persons she could have run into, she never expected _him _of all people.

It was none other than that infamous philanderer, Inigo. The usual radiant smile on his face was occupied by solemn, silent expression. _Strange, indeed…_

"Inigo…is that you I see?" she whispered, careful as to not awake the others.

Hearing his name being called out in the middle of the night, she could see his dark silhouette jump a bit. He squinted in the darkness of the night and responded back in a hushed tone, "Kou'li?"

"Yes it is I," she answered. "What are you doing so late at night? It's not particularly safe you know."

Inigo was thankful for the darkness of the night because she could not see his nervous expression. But the dark couldn't mask his shuddering voice, "O-Oh, no reason! Just wanted to get some fresh air. I just came back from the nearby town, trying to score some dates with the ladies, the usual. Not even time can stop me from romance!" he lied through his teeth.

He could see her bob her head up and down. "Ah, I see…"

"What about you? I've never seen you awake at this time, usually that would be your mother or Morgan," he asks.

She sighs. "Bad dream…that's all. I haven't had one since I joined the Shepherds, but today was different. I only meant to walk around for a bit, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He quickly shoots down the notion. "Oh, come now, why would you think of such a thing? How could I ever turn down a lady's company? Now why don't you turn that frown upside down will you?" he shows an example of a smile as it shines through the night.

She chuckles softly into the back of her hand and shakes her head. "Always ready with a smile, aren't you Inigo? Sorry, but I'm not up for it now. But…I will take your offer on that walk though."

The two remain quiet most of the time, occasionally speaking up when they wished. When Kou'li felt her eyes droop and her body become tired, she returned back to her tent where she slept soundly the rest of the night. She was certainly thankful for that.

_**Kou'li and Inigo attained support level C**_

The next couple of days she rests easily. The nightmare from before never returned and she was ever grateful for it, but she was even more thankful of Inigo. Unfortunately for her, she was much too busy to try to find him in the large camp. But in the end, it turned out she didn't have to look far.

"My, aren't we looking stunning today," a husky voice from behind said.

She looked back while she was in the middle of a swing, only to find her intentional suspicion on who it was to be confirmed.

It was the same Inigo with the same smile plastered on his face. He certainly knew how to keep appearances.

"Oh, Inigo it is you."

"Surprised are we? Have you been looking for me?" he asked slyly, sitting on the small resting bench in the tent.

Ignoring the tease, she nodded. "Actually I have."

She slides her sword back into its sheath and wipes away some sweat from her face and neck. "I actually wished to thank you from before. I haven't been able to visit you nor find you. I would have expressed my gratitude sooner."

"No worries. Helping ladies is my one goal in life. Anything you need help on, I'll be there," he says in a kind-hearted tone.

She smiles at his warm words. "Thank you, I will take that into consideration."

He grins even more when he sees her happy expression. "Glad to see that lovely smile once more! I hope you keep it that way."

"I try to whenever I can."

She begins her training once more and he decides to stay a little longer to watch her form. She's as quick and strong as ever. Returning back to the past certainly made her stronger. As the minutes fly by, he thinks he's out welcomed his stay and gets up from where he's sitting. He stretches his arms upward and then let's them fall at his side. "Well, I think I've been here long enough. If you need me for anything I'll be-"

Before he can open the flap of the tent, a hand shoots out from behind and prevents him from leaving. "Hold a moment, Inigo!"

He turns around and sees it's Kou'li who has stopped him. "Hmm?" he looks at her curiously. "What is it?"

And for the first time ever, he sees her usual serious and strong-willed expression falter to shyness. Her cheeks are slightly tinted pink and she stares at the corner instead of him.

"I…would actually like to take that offer right about now," she says in a low voice.

His eyes brighten and he gives her an amused expression. "Ohoho~ Is that so?"

She releases her grip on his arm as she crosses her arms tightly against her chest. "I hate to bother others with favors but…you were the first one to offer, so…"

He sees that she's struggling and apprehensive, a look that he doesn't like on her. "No need to be shy! I said I'd help anytime didn't I? And I don't break promises," he tries to coax her into revealing what she's trying to say.

She squirms some more until she's finally ready to say what she needs to say, "Inigo will you…" she trails off. "Will you…will you teach me how to dance?!" she finally blurts out.

It instantly becomes dead silent in the tent. The tension lingers in the air as each second ticks by. She can see his discomfort in his eyes. _She knew this was a bad idea…_

"W-Why would you want that?" he stutters.

"I just…"she begins, "After the war is done, everyone will enjoy a peaceful life. They will be free to do what they wish and finally put down their weapons. But I…" she deflates. "I have nothing to do after this. No true hobby, no ambitions, not a single thing…And I certainly don't wish to be a burden to my parent's. You have something special. I do not. I have no one else to turn to…so will you?"

His immediate response is, "I'm sorry Kou'li, but…I can't. T-That's just simply to embarrassing."

"Oh, please, Inigo! Y-You promised!" she begs.

He sighs when he remembers his words. _He did promise to help her…_ But he quickly shakes his head when he thinks of her seeing him dance. "I-I can't. Isn't there something else I can help you with? Something that won't leave me mortified?" he tries to change her mind.

"But I hear you're an amazing dancer! People stumble on you while you're practicing and they only say the most wonderful things. How can you be so ashamed of that?"

He can only feel himself grow even more red-faced. "Not this again…Mother already told me that," he groans and hides his face.

"I will do whatever you ask of! Anything!" she shouts.

He peeks from behind his hands and repeats, "Anything?"

She nods. "Yes! Anything you desire, it will be yours. I swear it!"

Normally he would agree to such a proposition, and it was tempting…but he still couldn't live with himself if she saw him dance. Now he needed to think. What could he ask for that would immediately make her disagree? Something that no woman has ever agreed to on…aha!

"Fine! I'll only teach you how to dance if," he leans in closely, "you join me for tea." He stays close to her form but he if he could have, he would have crossed his arms in victory and said hook, line, and sink-

"I accept!"

Her words seem to echo in his mind for all eternity, for he cannot believe the words he just said. For years he's wanted to hear them, but now, he dreads he ever heard them.

"W-What?" he sputters.

She nods. "I agree to your terms. Now, I think our first lesson should be-"

He's left speechless as she keeps planning their lessons ahead of time. _Did a girl just say yes to him? Pinch him he must be dreaming._

"Kou'li…you do realize what I meant by drinking tea together…don't you?" he asks, still not believing what just happened.

She blinks back and smiles warmly. "Of course, it's one of those dates you always want to go on, right?"

"Well yes, but…how can you agree to it when no one else has? You don't have any feeling for me…do you?"

That awkward silence from before returns once again. _He shouldn't have opened his big mouth…_

He expects her to deny all claims before he got the wrong idea, but she does something very strange. She laughs. She laughs and laughs until she turns a bright red. He can only stand there, slightly uncomfortable by the situation. She finally ceases when she wipes away a stray tear and speaks. "A-Apologies, Inigo, but," she giggles, "believe me when I say I only think of you as a close friend. Those emotions you claim that I have for you have never occurred for me. And I doubt it will happen any time soon."

He's slightly taken aback by her answer. "You…you've never experienced love?" he questions her, interested by what she says.

She shrugs. "Not even the slightest crush. I never really was interested in romance, there was never time for it. As for those…urges, people seem to have. I don't have those as well," she admits.

He stands there with his jaw agape, in all his years, he's never heard of anything like this. It was foreign to him. To think, the two of them, polar opposites…

"I'll-I'll…do it." He finally gives up, dropping the subject. "I'll teach you how to dance."

Her eyes widen and she does a little victory jump. "Yes! Oh, thank you Inigo, thank you! You will not regret it, I swear it!"

He chuckles weakly at her enthusiasm. "I…hope not."

_**Kou'li and Inigo attained support level B**_

To his surprise, there secret dancing sessions have actually been…_fun_ for him. What he expected to be a total disaster and embarrassing wreck was met with amusing and comfortable experiences. Of course, in their first lessons he had to teach her the basics. Simple stances, positions, terms, all that she needed to succeed. Once she got the hang of it, they began to do their first dance routine. It was an easy one, obviously. It was one he had learned when he was a small child and when his mother was still alive. Even though that was years ago, the steps were still fresh in his mind.

Day after day they would sneak after dark and practice somewhere hidden, sometimes they were even daring enough to do it during the day in one of the more less used tents. And after a successful day, they would relax with a cup of tea and slice of cake in the nearby town's bakery. They would talk for hours of the most sincere things. Of the good times, of the bad, of their likes and dislikes, it was like they were actually on a date. But, Inigo knew better than call it that. He thought it had more meaning.

"So I say to her, I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, because I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that."

She can't help but laugh at Inigo's cheesy attempt at picking up a girl. She heard from several other people on just how bad his flirting was, but she didn't think it would be that _bad._ Either way she found it amusing.

"And how did she respond back?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "As they always do, with a sharp slap across the face."

She once again bursts into laughter when he pretends to rub his face like he had been slapped. "S-Sorry, but I can't stop myself from enjoying this. Just the mere thought of it sends me into this laughing frenzy!"

He frowns and gives her a disapproving look. "Yup. Just keep laughing at poor old Inigo. Dear Inigo, who dedicated to teaching you his dancing ways. Dear Inigo who-"

"Alright, alright, I apologize. But to be fair, once you hear it for the first time, it's quite amusing."

He takes a long sip from his tea and stares deeply at her expression. From what he can tell she's…_happy._ Throughout their entire "date" she hasn't stopped smiling and laughing. _Could he actually be making people…smile?!_

"You haven't stop smiling since we got here," he thinks out loud.

She looks down at her tea cup and nods. "Yes, you're right about that. I said I try to when I can, didn't I?"

He does remember that, looks like she didn't break her promise. To be honest, at this point she could give him a run for his money.

"Seems like you're the only one who understands how important smiling is," he confesses. "Some of the others…don't understand that."

She plays with her food and one hand on her cheek. "I agree. I remember for some time I thought that as well. But Morgan taught me better. He…he's always with a smile. Always ready to help others and listen to one's problems. I…aspire to be like him."

Inigo looks at her quizzically. "And you're not like him?"

She stabs her cake harshly with her fork. "I…do not think so."

She continues to poke and prod at her food while Inigo merely stares at her, still confused by her sudden change in demeanor and thinking. Two seconds ago she was laughing and chatting away. Now, she doesn't even look at him. _What did he say?_

"Do you…do you think lowly of yourself, Kou'li? Do you think you're…not as good as Morgan?" he finally says.

He can see from the corner of his eye that she grips her utensil tightly, and her eyes waver.

"So it's true then?" he whispers.

She gives a tiny nod and says nothing in return.

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Now I'm not the only one who feels like this."

She looks up and she seems puzzled. "You…feel the same way?"

He chuckles. "Of course. Do you know what's it like to be the son of the King and Queen of Ylisse? To have a sister who's so dedicated and intelligent and responsible with the power to wield a sword only certain people can, and you can't? To constantly smile and pretend everything's okay? Well…do you?"

She flinches and her expression changes to one of sadness and understanding. "Inigo…I had no idea you felt this way. I-I thought you were fine being the way you are. You always seemed so-"

"Happy?" he finishes for her.

She nods. "Yes…happy."

"Then I must take up acting alongside my dancing if that's the case," he japes.

"But please…don't think of yourself that way."

"Huh?"

She reaches out to grab one of his hands and grasps it tightly with her own. "You…you are much more than you think, Inigo. You are indispensable, valuable, and such a…kind person. Look at what you have done for me and for others. Yes, Lucina is a very special person, but you are as well. At least…" she squeezes, "at least for me."

At this point, Inigo can't stop the flushing from his cheeks to go away, and his heart won't stop from pounding madly in his chest. G_ods, he hasn't felt this shy since he was a small child. _

She quickly lets go of his hand and coughs into her hand. "O-Oh, well I believe we should get going, shouldn't we?" she stutters, pink spots now showing on her cheeks as well.

He can't do anything but nod as he drops down a few gold coins onto the table and the two leave the bakery.

The walk back to camp is a long and quiet one.

_**Kou'li and Inigo attained support level A**_

After their strange conversation back at the bakery, their relationship seemed to be…different. They still did indeed talk with one another and their dancing sessions were still a thing but, there was still something strange. Something neither could put their fingers on.

Inigo certainly did feel strange whenever he was around Kou'li. He no longer felt calm nor comfortable around her. Whenever he was near her he felt this excitement bubble inside him and this insatiable urge to run away from her. It confounded him beyond belief. _Surely it would go away soon enough….wouldn't it?_

She was not so different from him either. She had never felt this foreign feeling before. She's felt anger, sadness, happiness, excitement, yet this…this felt like it was a combination of all of them mixed together. But it only occurred when she was near him or her thoughts diverted to him. _What was this?_

But Inigo being Inigo, refused to let this little emotion run wild. He knew that whatever he had with Kou'li was strictly restrained to just being friends. For some time he was fine with that, embraced it even, yet his heart ached when he thought they could only be just that. Friends.

"Oh, Kou'li I've been looking everywhere for you!" Inigo appeared before her in the mess hall tent.

As soon as she turned around to face him, she could feel her blood pressure rise. He stood before her wearing that lopsided smile and talking in that sweet voice of his.

"O-Oh, Inigo. It's you!" she said nervously.

"I've come here so we can go for our daily tea time! I heard that this town's bakery has special tea brews that no other place has, we've got to try them!" he says excitedly.

In Kou'li's mind she doesn't pay attention to anything he says. To her, everything seems like just a big blur as this point, muffled and smeared beyond comprehension.

"I-I…sorry I can't," she finally manages to mutter out.

"Huh? Wait, why not? Oh no…" he steps back. "Are you…are you finally getting tired from me?" He lets out a breath of disappointment. "I knew it would happen sooner or later…"

She shakes her head back and forth, quickly denying his claim. "No, Inigo, it is not like that! It's just…I do not feel well," she lies.

"You don't?" he puts his hand on her forehead and feels her temperature and pulls it back when he realizes just how hot she feels. "Gods, you're burning up! Do you have a fever? Do you want me to get a healer?" he asks concerned.

Kou'li can feel the spot where he touched with his hand grow hotter than the rest of her face. "No, I-I'm fine. Truly I am, I just-" just as she's about to walk away from him, she stumbles on her feet and falls straight into two strong arms before her. The _last_ place she wanted to be at in the moment.

"You can barely walk straight! Come with me, we're going to my tent so you can rest," he tells her while he drags her along. She can hardly protest at this point because she feels like all her strength dissipated in an instant.

They arrive at his tent and he sets her down gently on his bed as he scrambles and looks for things in his drawers and desk. Kou'li can feel her head spin at this point, she was actually glad she was sitting down or else she would have surely fall over. She just wished it wasn't in Inigo's room…

Inigo approached her with a vulnerary in hand and cloth in the other. He hands both things to her. "Here. The vulnerary should help bring the fever down and calm your stomach, and the cloth is just in case you get all sweaty from the heat. I could get a wet one if you'd like," he offers.

She shakes her head weakly. "Inigo…don't," she protests.

"Nonsense, you're burning up right before me! It's my duty to keep you safe and healthy at all times. There's no way I could ever have someone special to me be in this condition," he tells her before he realizes what he just said. He lets out a tiny gasp when he catches his mistake.

"S-Special?" she wonders. "I'm…special to you?" she repeats back to him.

He chuckles nervously when he feels something akin to that fever overcome him. "Heh. Well, of course you are. You've…always have been," he admits.

Kou'li thought her previous state was bad, but it only grew worse when she heard him say those words. She opens her mouth and then quickly snaps it shut. She had no words.

He could feel that butterfly sensation in the pit of his stomach, and could practically hear his heart pounding in his ears. Could he really be doing this? He wasn't entirely sure he could say what he needed to before bursting into flame right in front of her.

"You should have noticed long time ago just how special you were to me. Y-You're different…in a good way. In a way that made me lo-" he stops abruptly. He can't say it. The words can't escape his mouth no matter how hard he tries. It's like every time he even attempts to say the word, his voice cuts off. _This…this was a disaster!_

"You're very special to me as well Inigo. I care for you…very much."

The words are out in the open just like that. They're genuine and heartfelt, and that's all he needed.

"Y-You do?" he mumbles in disbelief.

She wrings her hands shyly and bows her head. "There's not a doubt in my mind that I adore you."

"Oh." That's he can say. You would think that a womanizer would have all the right words to say at a moment like this, but it's like his mental dictionary just seem to shut off. Great.

"I thought you said you didn't care for people in that way," he gushes. He feels like face palming himself at this moment. Nice way to ruin the moment.

He sees a spark of amusement play on her lips that makes his heart flutter and a twinkle of laughter bubbles from her. "Looks like there's a first time for everything."

He can feel a sense of courage come back to him. It was now or never. If he was going to admit his feelings to her, he might as well do it now! "You say there's a first time for everything, right? Then would…would you stay at my side forever?"

"I-Inigo…"

"I care for you, Kou'li! More than I ever have for a woman. Y-You complete me. You make me a better person and until now have I realized my self-worth. So now I want to return the favor. I want to make you feel special and appreciated and…loved! So will you stay at my side?

It takes her not even a second to answer. "I would be mad if I said no. Of course, Inigo…I would be more than happy to stay at your side."

She stands up from the bed as the two embrace each other for a long time. They're both equally as warm as they are happy. Completely embarrassed, but it was worth it.

He gets a little too excited and pecks her on the cheek. "I can't wait to tell the others about us! Just imagine their faces!" Inigo says to her.

He can feel her shoulders shudder from laughter. "I'm sure they'll be surprised beyond belief. We'll be the talk of the camp for weeks," she mutters into his shoulder.

"That's fine. I rather them talk about us than not talking about it at all."

"I agree. Just…one little thing."

"What is it, my love?" he says slightly curious.

She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Try to avoid my Father at all costs…will you? I would rather not lose my first love to a sword."

All the blood rushes away from his cheeks as he grows pale at the thought of an angry father. He knew how his father grew upset when Lucina got together with Morgan, but he couldn't even _imagine_ Kou'li father.

"I think I'll lay low for the first couple of days," his voice trembles.

"I think that's a good idea."

_**Kou'li and Inigo attained support level S**_

* * *

><p><em>I think these two just seem to work out together. Both are shadowed by their families yet they manage to be happy individuals, it's interesting to see a philanderer and a reserved, demi-sexual be together and respect each other's wishes, and Kou'li just might be the only one who doesn't insult or reject Inigo because of his past actions. I'm pretty satisfied with these two. I hope you are as well. As always, reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!<em>


End file.
